Betrayed
by Eashi Chand
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha, but there is a twist. Rose becomnes the next Dragomir. But how? Read and Find out. What will happen when Dimitri comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guys! This is my first story so please give it a shot! So Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha (OMG I JUST HATE THAT BITCH) after he slept with her so Rose goes on with life and becomes Lissa's guardian but when she finds out she pregnant, Lissa tells her that she is a Moroi and she becomes the next Dragomir.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Rose POV**

I was sitting on my swing lounge, thinking about a song to write since I had not written one in ages until my 18 year old daughter Nikki burst through the door.

" Hey mum please please please can I go to the movies with Silvia."

Silvia Ozera-Dragomir was Lissa and Christian's daughter.

" Yeah sure."

"Yes!"

She ran out the door and i decided that I should go she see Lissa. As I was walking towards there house I heard Lissa talking to Christian

" Oh Christian, how an I going to tell Rose. She will be so angry and and and and

Lissa broke down crying.

" Don't worry Liss she'll be fine."

I pretended to walk as my usual carefree self and I noticed Lissa's red eyes.

" Liss what's wrong?"

" Uh Rose, I didn't expect you."

" Um Rose, Tashaanddimitriarecoming."

" Woah Liss slow down"

She took a deep breath and said " Tasha and Dimitri are coming."

" What!"

" Please don't be angry. I couldn't stop them. They're coming tomorrow."

I took slow deep breaths and tried to calm myself

" Ok um yeah." Lissa said sounding very unsure.

Now all I had to do was tell Nikki

I rang her.

On the 5th ring she picked up

" Nikki speaking."

Hey Nikki um you know the guy who left Dimitri Belikov who I said was your father but left us for that scar-faced bitch Tasha.

" Yeah what about her."

" Well they are coming tomorrow."

" What."

Ok, what will happen is you will act polite and well mannered, we will get through this."

" Ok mum. I trust you."

" Bye."

It was late and I relised how late it was so I went to bed, Dreading tomorrow.

**Hope You Guys Liked It**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I woke up screaming and sweat dripped down from my forehead I had dreamt about the day Lissa told me I was Moroi and the time I became a Dragomir. I had conceived my child because I was Moroi but for some reason I did not have the fangs or the urge to drink blood, but I assure I was 100% Moroi.

- FLASHBACK -

I just my daily morning sickness and I received a call for testing and Doctor Olendinszki requested that specifically bring Lissa, that was not a problem as I planning to bring Lissa anyway but I wondered why.

I went to have my test done

" Congrats you are having a beautiful baby girl."

Just after she rubbed off that jelly she told me wait outside and she called Lissa in

I waited for 10 minutes until Lissa came out

" Rose, I have something to tell you."

" Go ahead." I urged her feeling scared and curious.

" You have conceived because you are a Moroi and I can make you a Dragomir."

" What?"

" Well, um Doctor Olendinszki said that when you were born you were actually 3 quarters Moroi and only 1 quarter human and in the car crash when I healed you I took away your human side and you became a Moroi."

" Oh, well I don't know what to say Liss, that's great news.''

" But, it gets better." Lissa said excited.

" How could it get better if it's already perfect."

" Since your a Moroi, the law states that if a royal Moroi wants a close friend or family friend to be royal they can, by the queen, be reinstated as a royal Moroi, so I've decided that you are going to be the newest addition to the Dragomir family, so I'm not alone, however, you've learnt everything a Moroi needs to know but its necessary that all Moroi need to know one language, so I've decided to tutor you in Russian and you don't have to be a guardian anymore instead you'll get guardians to guard you and half of the money from the Dragomir account goes to you."

" So when is my ball, you know when i officially become a Dragomir."

" Oh that's day after tomorrow, which us tomorrow to go shopping."

" But Liss, what am I going to say."

" Oh that's easy. Just a bunch of I do's and I will's and I am's."

**FLASH FORWARD TO DAY OF CORONATION BALL**

Lissa and I were rushing to get dressed, she finally stepped out of the bathroom and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless red ball gown with embrodied roses on the bottom half. She was also wearing a sterling silver necklace with a black heart shaped gem in the middle, black peep toe suede platform high heel pumps and to top it off the Dragomir tiara. **( Pic on Profile)**

I was wearing a deep purple strapless ball gown with a very expensive purple gem necklace and black suede heels. I would get my Dragomir tiara at the ball**. ( Pic on Profile)**

We walked to the Queen Tatiana's meeting which I have been to more than a thousand times. We walked in and was surprised to see only the royals sitting down.

" Let us begin." Tatiana said.

" Kneel."

I did as she said.

" Do you Rosemarie Hathaway promise to lead your people in a way that is right?"

" I do."

" Do you promise to respect and attend and meeting or ball that you are invited to."

" I will."

" And most importantly are you Rosemarie Hathaway ready to become Princess Vasilisa's sister and the next Dragomir."

" I am."

" I pronounce Princess Rosemarie Dragomir." she said setting the tiara on my head.

- END FLASHBACK -

It was 8:30 am. Shit. I rushed to the shower grabbing my clothes and in the process waking up Nikki.

After my shower, I threw on some black skinny jeans and a red double strap knot halter top

and a pair of red rose earrings, a matching necklace, and a 2 chain bracelet. **( Pic on Profile)** Once I was done the time read 9:15 am. I rushed to Lissa's apartment which was 1 floor below mine.

I rushed only to find Tasha sitting on the couch. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Rose." Tasha jumped up and hugged me

" Hi Tasha." I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

" I heard you became the second Dragomir."

" Yeah I did."

" Are you coming to the Queens Annual Ball."

" Sure am."

Just then Dimitri came with his and Tasha's suitcases.

Lissa showed them up to their room and quickly came down.

" Rose, we need dresses to the ball so I have arranged us to go shopping tomorrow."

" Yeah Yeah, that's fine Liss."

She walked off to say hi to Dimitri and I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard the door open and close.

" Mum are you here?"

" I'm in here."

She walked in and I was stunned. I had never seen her look so hot it my life. She wore some black denim shorts. A white corset top with black embrodied flowers, a pair of Alexander McQueen Faithful boots and the key necklace that I gave her for her 17th birthday. **( Pic on Profile)**

" Hey Mum, I'm gonna go to the movies with Silvia."

" Yeah sure go ahead."

Thanks, Bye."

She walked out and I turned around and saw Dimitri.

" Roza."

" Guardian Belikov. You have lost the right to call me Roza. You may now call me Rose, Rosemarie, Princess or Princess Dragomir. Which ever is fine.

" Princess." he started again

" Yes Guardian Belikov."

" I'm really sorry about leaving without any goodbye or any letter."

" You're sorry. You're sorry. I fell into depression Guardian Belikov and you're only sorry. Apology not excepted. Goodbye Guardian Belikov.

As I started to to walked he said

" Princess wait.

I turned around slowly and said

" Yes, Guardian Belikov."

" Is Nikki your daughter."

" Yes. She is."

" Who is the father."

" Im afraid that information is classified to you Guardian Belikov. Have a nice day." And with that I walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys Thanks for all you're lovely reviews. It has inspired me to write another chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

The Next Day...

Rose POV

The next day I woke to the horrible sound of my alarm clock, I had the urge to to throw across the room.

" No Rose don't throw the alarm clock." I muttered to myself.

I went into Nikki's messed up room to wake her up.

" Nick, Nickster Wake up Darling."

" Yeah, just give me a sec."

Once I was done cleaning up Nikki's room she was out of the shower and was dressed in a black strapless top and a sequined mini skirt with some black boots.** ( Pic on Profile). **I swear that girl loved boots.

After I was done in the shower I wore a purple strapless dress, some ballet flats, a purple sequined clutch and the locket necklace Nikki had given me. **( Pic on Profile) **

After some breakfast, I headed over to Lissa's. She was wearing a pink beach dress, a pair of high wedge sandals and was carrying a pink bag.**( Pic on Profile)**

Tasha sitting, eating breakfast was wearing some ripped jeans, a tee shirt with love is the answer printed on it and a blue clutch. **( Pic on Profile)**

The boys were wearing jeans and t-shirts.

After everyone had finished breakfast we all piled in Lissa's car and drove off. Just my luck, I was stuck between Nikki and Dimitri. The biggest shopping mall was 3 hours away and Nikki had put on Titanic. I groaned and said

" Nikki what is with you and Titanic."

" Nothing I just like it."

" Halfway through the movie where the ship was being hit by an iceberg, I fell asleep, resting my head on Nikki's shoulder.

The next thing I knew Nikki was shaking me awake.

" Mum, get up we are here."

Everyone got out of the van and we made an arrangement that the boys would go their tuxedo's and we would get our dresses and meet up at the food court at 2 p.m.

We found Tasha's dress in the first store we went into. It was a one shoulder blue cocktail dress with some black heels and black rhinestone clutch. **( Pic on Profile). **I had to admit she looked good**. **I kept looking but neither me or Lissa could find a dress. Tasha paid for her dress and we headed out.

In the next few stores Lissa or I couldn't find a dress. Just as we were about to give up we found Lissa's dress. It was a one shoulder pink ruffle dress, with a beaded necklace and some suede heels**. ( Pic on Profile)**. As she tried it on I said

" Liss you look amazing."

" Thanks Rose."

She paid for it and we headed out.

We found Nikki Outfit next. It was a black Strapless dress, some black heels, a pair of crystal rose stud earrings and a crystal necklace. **( Pic on Profile)**

The last we were going in was Victoria's Secret, which where I had found my dress. It was a red plunge neck halter dress, some red heels and a gold necklace with a red rose pendant. **( Pic on Profile)**

We headed to the food court where we found the boys sitting at our table and had already ordered our food.

" Here Rose, I bought you some Maccas."

" Thanks Fireboy."

After we had eaten we once piled in to Lissa's car and once again I feel asleep. When we got home, I flopped on the bed and fell asleep. I thought I should get some rest for the dinner at Lissa's.

**3 HOURS LATER**

I was getting very late.

I rushed to put on my purple dress, heels and necklace.

As I walked into Lissa's apartment I saw Eddie.

" Eddie." I screamed as I hugged him

" Rose, I missed you."

Me and Eddie were together for about 2 years nows and he treated me like a queen.

Lissa was wearing a blue bandeau dress, a blue necklace and some blue heels. **( Pic on Profile).** Tasha was wearing a black dress and some black heels. **( Pic on Profile)**

They're was little conversation at the dinner table until Tasha asked me

" How have you been doing Rose."

" Oh I'm doing ok, I mean i have got Eddie and Nikki."

" Oh, who's Nikki's father?"

" Oh um Just a One Nightstand."

"Oh okay."

After dinner Eddie said

" Rose can you meet me on the balcony."

I followed Eddie out onto the balcony.

" I bought for you Rose." he said as he placed a necklace around my neck and fastened the clasp. **( Pic on Profile)**

" Wow, thank you, its beautiful.

He chuckled. " Its okay."

" You look tired Rose, go get some I will see you in the morning."

I kissed him and walked back inside

I said my goodbyes and went back home changed, and fell asleep.

**Well Hope you guys enjoyed **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your lovely reviews. It inspires me to write.

Anyway I forgot to put up a Disclaimer so um nothing belongs to me expect this plot and Silvia and Nikki.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Rose POV

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. That's strange why didn't my alarm go off? Oh that's right I didn't turn it on.

I looked at the time. It read 10:30 am. Shit. I was supposed to go spend the day with Lissa so we could have some alone time. We were going to go at 11 am. After throwing on some denim shorts, a blue tank top and my beaded bracelet. **(Pic on Profile)** I gulped down by breakfast, grabbed my clutch and headed out.

As soon as I reached Lissa's apartment door, I checked the time, it read 10:59 am.

I burst in only to be greeted by Dimitri

" Princess, may I talk to you in the kitchen?"

" Yes Guardian Belikov."

I followed him into the kitchen.

" Roza, is it true that Nikki is my daughter."

" As I have said Guardian Belikov, you have lost the right to call me Roza. You may now call me Rose, Rosemarie, Princess or Princess Dragomir. Whichever is fine and that, that information is classified.

He grabbed me by my top and pulled me so that we were almost touching.

" Tell Me Роза Никки Моя дочь."** ( Tell Me Roza Is Nikki My Daughter)**

" Эта информация классифицируется Guardian Бельков." **( That Information Is Classified Guardian Belikov)**

He must have been surprised because he released his hold on me for enough time for me to jerk out of hold. I walked away leaving him leaning against the counter.

I walked in Lissa's room just as she was stuffing some cash in her clutch. She was wearing a black tank top, a red mini skirt, a red beaded necklace and a black clutch. **( Pic on Profile)**

" Lets go Rose."

We headed into the first store in the courts shopping mall.

" Rose this is so your dress. I don't care how expensive it is. It is your dress. God made this dress for you. I turned around and saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a red butterfly pleated dress. **( Pic on Profile)**

I headed to the change room. When I finished changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hot. The dress fitted me perfectly. It showed my curves in all the right places. When I stepped Lissa said

" Wow Rose, you look hot."

" Thanks Liss."

We paid for the dress and headed out. We went into the next store and went to the racks next to each other, it was quiet until Lissa said

" How are you coping with Dimitri and all?"

Hearing Dimitri's name made a lump form in my throat.

" Its ok." I said in my strongest voice

I pulled out a purple dress and showed it to Lissa. It was a beaded one shoulder purple dress.** ( Pic on Profile)**

Lissa screamed in joy and went to try it on. When she came out I gasped. She was stunning. We purchased the dress and went to eat at the courts best cafe. We sat down and ordered.

" So Rose, Dimitri's looking pretty hot."

" Yeah but remember he broke my heart and I'm with Eddie now."

Just then our food came and we started eating.

" I know you , that you know, that Eddie is not the right one for you."

" He is."

We got up from the table halved the bill and walked back home.

As we reached Lissa's apartment door, we some moaning.

Lissa and I quietly opened the door to reveal Tasha and Dimitri heavily making out on the couch. I think my heart just may have shattered. I forced myself not to care.

We quietly stepped in looked at each other and cleared our throats at the same time. Dimitri and Tasha looked up and they both shot up.

" Uh Guys." Lissa was the first one to speak.

" GET A ROOM." I shouted while walking to Silvia's room trying to blink away tears.

I burst into Silvia's room. Nikki and Silvia were painting their toenails.

" Mum, don't you know how to knock."

" At 6:30 p.m start getting ready for the Ball."

" Ok mum."

Me and Lissa headed over to my apartment to watch some movies with some popcorn.

**Hope you guys love it **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! Thanks for you're lovely reviews. Here is another chapter for you guys.

**Chapter 6**

Rose POV

After our movie it was time to get ready for the ball. I was wearing my red halter dress, my red heels and my rose pendant necklace. Lissa was wearing her one shoulder ruffle dress, her pink suede heels and and her beaded necklace. We looked stunning.** ( Pics on Profile)**

We went back to Lissa's apartment to see Nikki and Silvia all dressed up. Silvia was wearing a red strapless dress with a black belt in the middle. **( Pic on Profile). **Nikki was wearing her black strapless dress, some black heels, a pair of rose stud earrings and a black crystal necklace. **( Pic on Profile).**

Tasha came out wearing her blue dress **( Pic on Profile)** and all the boys were wearing tuxedo's. We all met up with our dates. Me with Eddie. Lissa with Christian and Tasha with Dimitri. Mentioning Dimitri, he was look in super hot and as I turned I noticed he was staring at me. We caught gazes and love and betrayal shot through his eyes. I gave a look of anger and turned around and entered the hall. We sat at our assigned table as bored as ever. During the speeches some dude came and sat next to me. I looked up saw the emerald green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov.

" Little Dhamphir."

" Adrian."

Adrian had left the academy just 2 days before Dimitri had left me.

" So your majesty. " He said jokingly

From the corner of my eyes I saw Dimitri starring at me with a look of pure jealousy in his eyes. I gave a cold stare and turned back to Adrian.

" So Rose, how have you been holding up. I heard Guardian Belikov left you for Tasha.

" How did you know?"

Just as he was about to answer, Nikki came running up to him and hugged him.

" Nikki."

" Uncle Adrian, How are you?"

" I'm good, but how is my little princess?

" Good."

Just then Silvia came and dragged Nikki to the dance floor shouting a Hey Uncle Adrian to him.

We went back to chatting and it seemed that Adrian was married to a Moroi named Cassie and that she was not here because she was 3 months pregnant.

We finished our little chat and I went and dragged Lissa to the dance floor. After about half and hour of dancing, I dragged Lissa to the bar. We had a few drinks and decided it was time to go home. Christian and Eddie said they would come later. Nikki and Silvia were watching a movie in my apartment and Silvia would crash there. That's odd. I remembered I did not see Dimitri since I was talking to Adrian. I kept my problems to myself, thinking he would be ok but as soon as I opened the door to Lissa's apartment. I saw Dimitri and Tasha on the couch making out more heavily than the time before. I kept my Guardian Face.

" _Rose." Lissa said through the bond_

" _Yeah." I replied _

" _Lets scream." so they can stop making out its gross._

" _Devious, lets do it." _

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." we both screamed at the same time.

Tasha and Dimitri shot up off the couch.

" Dimitri." I said in my most polite but devious voice possible.

" Can we see you in the kitchen." Lissa said politely

Dimitri followed me into the kitchen.

" This is the second time we have caught you making out on my couch." Lissa said

" Yes Guardian Belikov, we don't want to see you and Lady Ozera in situations like this."

" Sorry Princesses, it won't happen again.

" Good."

After our talk with Dimitri, I wore one of Lissa's nightgowns and fell asleep.

The next day I went home, had a shower, changed and went to play singstar with Lissa, Tasha and Dimitri

The first song I picked was Blind by Ke$ha.

_I think you got the best of me_

_You're sleepin' with the enemy_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_The beat drops, I'm so low_

_My heart stops, I already know_

_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_I looked at Dimitri and saw hurt flash through his eyes_

_I've let go, finally over you_

_This drama that you put me through_

_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_The beat drops, you're so low_

_It's last call and it's gotten old_

_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me, you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_I trusted you, you were the first_

_Then you lied and it get's worse_

_You broke me down_

_Now just look around_

_Who's all alone?_

_Who's all alone now?_

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_

_You're never gonna catch me cry_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_Without me you're nothing_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_You must be blind if you can't see_

_You'll miss me til the day you die_

Lissa picked Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge. She was good. Tasha picked Baby Boy Beyonce. She was by far the worst singer I had ever heard. After a few more songs, we decided to go to lunch.

**Hope you guys liked it. And tell me what you think about my outfits.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your lovely reviews.

**Chapter 7**

After lunch we went back to Lissa's apartment. When we went in. We saw a boy talking to Dimitri that looked a lot like Tasha.

" Jack." Tasha screamed and ran and hugged him

The next words that this strange boy said broke my heart .

" Hi mum."

" May I introduce my son Jack."

" Nice to meet you."

" You too."

We had our introductions and after the formal stuff. I excused myself. I ran to the spare room and cried out all the tears that I had held all time they were here. I was still crying when I heard someone come into the room. It was Lissa and Christian. They just held me till there was no more tears to cry.

" I'm sorry Rose. I didn't want to tell you because of this. I'm sorry that you found out this way.

" Why didn't you tell me. I could have handled it."

That's when Lissa spoke.

" Rose, we both know that you wouldn't be able to handle it and we didn't want you to back in depression."

Then Christian said he would give us some girl time.

" But the 1 thing he doesn't know is that Nikki isn't anybody else's.

" Come on lets go back, they will become suspicious."

When we opened the door we saw Dimitri. Lissa and I used all the strength to pull him in and shut the door."

" Guardian Belikov, were you listening to our conversation." Lissa started.

" The only thing I heard was that Nikki was my daughter."

" She might be yours biologically, but were you there to hear her speak her first words, were you there when she started school, were you there when she graduated. A father is there when their when all this happens, but you weren't. Guardian Castile was, and it seems that you have a son of your own. I have always known that you have wanted kids. You got your wish and 1 more thing Guardian Belikov, she thinks that Guardian Castile is her father, which he is, but if you mention anything to her I will personally seek out King Adrian Ivashkov.

" And if doesn't mention anything. I will." Lissa piped in

" But there is one song I would like to song I would love to sing to you."

I started to sing Give you Hell by Glee

_I wake up every evening, with a fixed smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still working_

_At nice enough pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's you're picket fence love,_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Till it gets you far_

_You never seem so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_And treats you well, treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll thinking to yourself_

_Yeah where did it all go wrong_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, treats you well_

_Then he's a fool_

_You're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories _

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hells_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_And treats you well, treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song, and sing along, will you never tell, will you never tell._

_Then you're a fool, Im just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it will treat you well._

After singing the song, Dimitri's face was twisted in pain.

" Oh and there I something else I would like to give you."

I raised my hand and slapped him across the face with all my strength. Then Lissa and I walked out of the room with Dignity and Honor.

**Hope you enjoyed. And I hope that the lyrics to the songs were right. I listened and wrote.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYY! Thank you for your lovely reviews. It really inspired me to write. Also I will not be writing on the weekends.**

**Chapter 8**

Today was kinda awkward because we were playing Just Dance 2 on Lissa's wii. We were doing 1 song each because after we were going to go watch a movie in the cinemas and then go shopping. Not shopping for us though. Shopping for Nikki. Tasha chose to do When I Grow Up and she the worst dancer ever, she never scored 1 perfect or even 1 good. When it was my turn I chose Sway. I kept getting all perfects and I ended up with 8099 as a total of points.

Just then Lissa came out it was time to go. We went to watch Tangled. I know, kid's movie right but it was actually kinda fun to watch a kid's movie once in a while. After the movie we decided to go to get some food while some people wanted real food, Lissa, Tasha and I wanted Max Brenner, so we split up and we would meet each other back at EB Games. I ordered a Milk Chocolate Suckao, Tasha ordered a Chocolate Lick and Lissa ordered a Chocolate Frappe.

" So Tasha, when do you plan to go sightseeing." I said kindly. Oh come on it was not her fault that Dimitri took her offer.

" Oh we have already seen the sights."

Then I decided to ask her some more personal questions. Just as I was about to the waitress came with our food. I sucked my Suckao and felt immediate happiness, it tasted so good.

After our delious lunch we met the guys at EB Games. Nikki fetched us a basket and began piling all the games that Nikki and Christian wanted, we even piled a DSi and the grand total was $ 1099. After paying the grand total we rushed after Nikki and ended up in Pandora. Now it Lissa's and I turn to have some fun. We dumped in about 200 different beads and 10 bands. Ou grand total there was $ 2539. After that we ended up in some expensive shoe shop. Shoe after shoe we kept going and Grand total was $ 5678. Then it was the boys turn to have some fun. They rushed into Rebel Sport and piled everything they wanted into a trolley while us girls ran into some swimwear shop. I found mine first, it was a black bandeau bikini with little gold hoops **( Pic on Profile). **Lissa found hers next. It was a 1 piece white asymmetrical suit.**( Pic on Profile).** We paid and headed out to drag the boys home and to the swimming pool.

When we got home I got changed and headed out to the swimming pool where the Christian and Lissa were, I bet Tasha and Dimitri were doing something weird. We got in and had the time of our lives. We played Marco Polo, Water Fights and we even had races. Tasha and Dimitri came and joined us in the middle of all this.

After we had a shower, we decided to have a girls night out with popcorn and everything. Tasha excused herself from all this fun to have a night out with Dimitri. Uh they were probably going to have sex. Lissa decided to crash at my place. My thoughts were confirmed when I had moaning coming from Tasha's room while I went to get my toothbrush from Lissa's bathroom before the movie started.

We ended up watching a horror called Orphan and I tell you it was pretty damn scary. After Lissa and I got up some fun we played a prank on Sparky. Yes, even Lissa played the prank on Sparky even though she was a bit harder to convince. We put him on an inflatable mattress, picked him up and carried him down to the swimming pool and laid him gently down.

Then we went brushed our teeth watched another movie but this time it was a romance movie and Lissa's favourite movie Titanic. We watched all the lovey dovey scenes and to be honest I did not mind it at all. After the movie Lissa and I crashed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Boring I know sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter does have some drama but not much. Sorry I am really bad at writing drama.**

**Chapter 9**

I woke this morning only to realize that I heard Dimitri and Tasha had sex. OMG DIMITRI AND TASHA HAD SEX! I screamed in my head. But why should I care? We broke up 18 years ago and he was happy with Tasha. So there was 1 way to figure if they did it is that if Dimitri or Tasha acts happy and carefree then they did it or I could use compulsion on Dimitri. They being a spirit user and Moroi did have its advantages. I also decided to tell Lissa.

" Liss, hey wake up."

" Yeah Rose, what is it."

" I just remembered that when I went to get my tooth brush." I burst into tears. I could not take it anymore.

" What is it Rose?"

" T-that I heard Tasha moaning. I think they were having..."

" Oh Rose I'm sorry."

Lissa held onto me until I finished crying my eyes out. After that we got dressed and walked back to Lissa's apartment. I walked in and sat on the couch. 2 minutes later a dripping wet Christian walked in.

" Rose." he screamed

I pretended to not know what happened

" Yeah Sparky, woah what happened to you."

" You happened to me." He yelled. He was so angry you could actually see the fumes coming out of his ears. He breathed in a few times and went to have a shower. As for Tasha and Dimitri, well Dimitri seemed more happy then yesterday. My heart broke at the sight of this. I turned back and started watching T.V when I heard a familiar voice.

" Rose can I talk to you."

" Yes what is it Guardian Belikov."

We went into the spare bedroom.

" I know you heard me a last night."

" How could you!" I screamed not able to take the pain anymore

" Rose listen to me."

" No." I said stubbornly while getting up off the bed.

He grabbed my arms, lifting me off the floor and shook me violently.

" Rose listen to me."

" What."

" It wasn't me in there."

" What. I said shocked

" Tasha and I were never together."

" I have always loved you."

" What about the 2 times that I saw you and Tasha making out."

" Umm Tasha complused me to do that so that it would break your heart."

" No Dimitri. I can't do this anymore. I'm happy with Eddie."

He suddenly pressed his lips to mine. It felt perfect, wonderful like he was the one I was meant to be with. As soon as I realized he he was still with Tasha, I broke away from him and smacked him hard.

I walked out the door leaving a shocked Dimitri in the doorway.

What have I done? I went to tell Lissa about Dimitri. We went to a cafe and sat down.

" So Rose, you were going to tell me something."

" Yeah, Dimitri told me that he was never with Tasha and that he loves me. And then he j

" So what did you say."

" I said that I am happy with Eddie. And then he kissed me."

She slapped her hand to her forehead.

" Rose." she whisper-yelled.

" What?"

" You should said you loved him. You do love him."

" I don't."

" Rose we know perfectly well that you love him."

" But I'm with Eddie."

" No you don't."

" Ok Lissa conversation ended."

After lunch we returned to Lissa's apartment only to be greeted by a furious Nikki.

" What is it Nickster." I asked truly concerned

" So mum if dad is not my dad then why did my dad run off with a scar faced bitch."

I laughed then, not because it was funny but because I used to to call Tasha that when I was about Nikki's age.

" What's so funny mum."

" I think I need to explain."

We sat back down on the couch and I explained everything to Nikki. I think she deserved one. I told is the only I said that Eddie was your father is that when you were small you always talked about a dad so I found it fitting that you got one.

After our little talk, it was time to go see Dimitri and ask why he told Nikki.

**A little drama coming up in our next scene **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know. You guys probably think I abandoned this story But you're all wrong hahahaha. Any wayz back to the story.**

I was walking back to the apartment after dropping my laundry at the Courts laundry. It wouldn't be Rose Hathaway style do do her own laundry. So I was walking back through the Courts beautiful garden when I heard

" I love you so much Dimitri."

" I love you too Tasha, I can't love anyone as much as I love you."

My heart broke but I knew he was toying with me, playing with my feelings.

" But Dimitri I have to tell you something."

" Yes Tasha."

" I'm pregnant."

I nearly fainted and when I mean fainted I mean like FAINTED. I took off running as fast as I could into the woods, when I came across a rustling in a little bush. I stopped bent down and pushed the leaves aside to find a small bunny. It was small and it looked like it was still a baby, so I picked it up and it was so small it fit in my palm. It was white by its ears; nose and tail were a dark grey. I adopted it.

I went out to buy some stuff for Nikki's new bunny, I thought I would give it to her because it was her birthday tomorrow, so I bought it a new cage, a diamond studded collar, food and water bowls, some chew toys and I went to the vet and got its vaccinations done.

Once I was done, I went back to my apartment and set up the cage and everything, and then I called Lissa to her the great news.

" Hey Rose."

" Hey Liss come over now got a little surprise for you."

" Kay Kay se ya in a few."

Almost immediately I heard a knocking on my door.

" So what's the surprise?" Lissa asked while coming in.

I walked over to the door and pulled opened the blinds.

" Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Rose it's so cute."

" I know right. I found this little fella in some bushes all alone."

" What are you going to name it?"

" Its Nikki's right? So its Nikki's choice."

" Can I hold it?"

" Sure."

Lissa picked it up and squealed when it fitted in the palm

" Oh my GOD Rose. It fits in my hand."

" Yeah mine too."

Lissa played with it for a while and then she set her down in her cage. She turned to me.

" Rose, um Tasha and Dimitri have invited us for dinner tonight they have got some great news so they are taking us out be at the plane at 7pm. Okay."

" Yeah, Sure." There was a hint of sadness in my voice but luckily Lissa didn't pick up on i

She headed out the door and suddenly all the depression of Dimitri leaving for Tasha came crashing down on me. I sank to the floor and began to cry, I finally fell asleep on the floor and awoke when I heard knocking on my door it was 4pm and Eddie was at the door knocking. I opened it.

" Hi Eddie."

" Hello Rose."

" I need to tell you something."

" Sure go ahead." Rose detected a little sadness in his voice like he knew what was coming.

" I- I- I- I don't think you are the right man for me I'm sorry."

" I know Rose, you love that Belikov but he is not worth your time."

" I know but since he's here I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

" I'll see you around."

" Yeah."

He walked out and it was time to get dressed. I wanted something tempting that said sexy but nothing too slutty. Half an hour later my room was a mess, clothes strewn everywhere but I finally found something perfect. It was a red mini dress that stopped just a little bit down from my ass. It was strapless and had a heavily jeweled belt to it. I sat down and did my nail in a red glitter nail polish that was sitting in my room then I did my makeup and slipped on some lip gloss. I put on a heart necklace and matching earrings and did my hair in a fancy bun. **( Pic on Profile)** I was ready and it was 6:50pm. The right time.

I walked over to Lissa's apartment to see that she was wearing a black halter dress with embroidery, a pair of gorgeous black hanging earrings, a black knot necklace, a black and silver bracelet and a black clutch. **( Pic on Profile). **She looked like a true princess.

" Ready to go."

" Yeah."

We walked over to the boys who were both wearing tuxedos and about 8 other guardians wearing their uniforms of black slacks and a white blouse and black jacket. They walked behind us and I didn't like it. I felt the need to defend myself not them defending me and anyways I graduated a dhamphir, I knew the moves but I didn't protest and boarded the ship. peacefully. It was going to be a long ride.

**Yeah the Dragomirs own a ship instead of plane**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy Guys and Girls I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating but I am here now and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY**

**Rose POV**

No wifi? What kind of goddamn ship has no wifi. I stormed over to Lissa who might have turned of the wifi to save whatever it is that ships run on.

"Lissa." I growled. Lissa was catching up with Tasha sitting at a bar in the ship.

" Yeah Rose."

" Did you have the captain turn off the wifi?"

" Oh Rose and your wifi. Yes I turned it off jeez just go ask the stewardess and RELAX."

" No I can't RELAX. We are going to dinner and holidays, it's going to be a few days and no wifi is pure torture." And with that I stormed off.

Ungghh... You would think that a ship as big as the freaking Titanic would stewardesses that actually roamed around but then again they worked in cleaning rooms not cooking. As I struggled to find one that was helpful and spoke English instead of Russian, I stumbled in none other than Dimitri.

There he was, hot as ever and I couldn't help but stare into those deep brown orbs he called eyes.

"See something you like? He smirked. How DARE HE! He used my line against me.

" Don't use my line against me." I turned around to storm dramatically off when I felt a strong grab my wrist.

Dimitri whirled me around in a rough dancelike fashion. We were only centimetres apart.

" I meant to bump into you Rose Hathaway, I will never stop fighting for you. I. Love. You." He spoke slowly emphasising every word. A shiver went down my spine.

"Oh is that why you got Tasha pregnant?"

I turned and stormed knowing it was Dinner. I sat down at the table and thought about him. Lately I thinking that I didn't hate him.

Tasha and the others sat down with me. A big goofy grin sat on Tasha's face and I really want to go punch it off.

" We have got something to announce." Tasha announced standing up with Dimitri. "We are getting married and I'm pregnant."

My stomach plummeted down to my legs and a hammer smashed my heart. It was like getting slapped over and over again which I much preferred.

"Tasha that's great." Her words and her tone were different. Her tone was bitter and I was surprised Tasha didn't notice as Lissa leaned over and roughly hugged her. " Let's dance."

I ordered a shot of Tequila which roughly numbed the pain and went to sing karaoke. I pulled Adrian and Lissa to sing with me. I was surprised Adrian could actually make it with his King duties.

_Let's go!_

_Hey, what's happenin'?_

_We drinkin' tonight, girl?_

_Drinkin' tonight with me, boy?_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Hey yo, who wanna get fucked up?_

_Go and get a drink, get your hands on the cup_

_How many rounds 'til you can't stand up?_

_Me and my girls 'bout to tear the club up, listen up_

_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_

_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up_

_He said, "What you drinkin'? Let me buy you a couple of rounds"_

_And I said, "What you thinkin'? I ain't the type of girl to get down_

_But I can party with you and bring my girls aside_

_Tell the bartender, bring the ice and let 'em know"_

_I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita_

_That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita_

_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_

_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up_

_And now the party heated 'cause I got a hot girl in the club_

_I'm feelin' so conceited 'cause everybody is giving me love_

_But hold up, wait a minute 'cause my cup is going empty_

_I need someone to refill me, I'm tryin' to get drunk_

_(Me too!)_

_I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita_

_That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita_

_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_

_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up_

_Hey yo, look at them my ladies, look at them legs_

_Hips and lips, isn't it amazin'?_

_I'mma have you in a daze_

_Caramel pink drink, it's your fav'_

_Started in the back of the truck_

_Even 'fore we got here we was getting fucked up_

_Now we gonna keep it movin' 'til we get stuck_

_Ain't gonna hit the bed 'til the sun come up_

_I'm on Patron_

_Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!_

_Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!_

_Who wanna get drunk? Me!_

_Who wanna get drunk? Me!_

_(I'm already drunk!)_

_Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!_

_Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!_

_(I ain't stoppin' though)_

_Who wanna get drunk? Me!_

_Who wanna get drunk? Me!_

_(Let's have another one!)_

_I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita_

_That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita_

_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_

_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita_

_That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita._

By the end of the song I was having the best time of my life and I didn't notice the stares that Dimitri was giving me. I stumbled back to the bar and ordered a couple more shots of Tequila. After what seemed like a lot of shots I nearly fainted to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Whoever it was, he or she lead back to my stateroom and laid me down on the bed under the covers and I fell into into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for over a year guys! I was originally planning to drop this story and continue with my other fanfic The Real Me, from the Mortal Instruments but I was reading the reviews and I was like "awwwww. I gotta update for these guys." So I'm back! My writing is better, but this is the last chapter and I will end the story right here.**_

I woke up with a splitting hangover. Ugh, how much did I drink? It wasn't surprising as I usually partied harder than this. How did I get here? In my room? I remember a blurred face and me singing but that was it. Stumbling out of bed and grabbing a long hot shower, I changed into jeans and midnight blue shirt. Then, to cover the bags under my eyes and paleness of my skin, I put on makeup, which I didn't usually do. I then headed for breakfast in the dining hall.

Since the Dragomirs owned a ship, they didn't keep it all to themselves so usually it was used as a cruise ship. Bustling with many people. Not this though, and I was grateful for it. The noise would have split my head open. All I could hear was the calming waves of the sea. The dining hall had the best view of the ocean so when I got there, I was immediately captured by the clear blue sea.

"Rose. Hello ROSE!" Christian snapped his fingers in front of my face and snapped out of my reverie. Everyone was sitting at one table eating. Even Tasha and Dimitri. That soured my mood as I could see her baby bump clearly displayed from her tight shirt. Dimitri was looking at me in a calm and almost calculating way. I sat down and ordered my breakfast. It came really fast and was super delicious because the chefs had almost nobody to cook for.

"How you hangover, Rose?" Dimitri's deep voice assaulted me out of my food.

"What hangover? I retorted.

"You can't fool me, Rose. Under all that makeup, you have bags under your eyes and your skin is pale and clammy. Everyone was looking at me. I felt so embarrassed. Even Lissa was staring at me like I had murdered someone.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Why don't you get back to your pregnant wife and your son, hm."

He was stunned into silence so I took that as a silent victory and kept eating. After I finished eating, everyone was going to watch a movie but I declined saying that I needed to call a few people. They accepted my excuse knowing the I was the Dragomir princess and that I had duties. Only Lissa knew that I was lying. I didn't bother convincing her and just went to the front of the ship and sat down on a bench. I was extremely tired of fighting for love. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Dimitri and I. Me and Dimitri. It just felt so right.

"Rose?" I turned around. Speak of the devil. Actually, think of the devil.

'Yes?" I answered.

"What are you doing here.?"

"I'm getting some air." My voice was laced with a slight sourness. Dimitri came and sat next to me, facing me. I knew it would be rude to turn away so I faced him. What he did next, I didn't have the energy to fight. He kissed me. It was laced with love and passion, as if he was waiting months to do this. He broke it first and my fingers immediately traced the place where his lips met mine.

"I love you, Rose. I haven't loved anyone but you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you"

I was orginally going to say something along the lines of "I hate you." but I blurted out the exact opposite.

"I love you too." A sweet smile spread on his face and I basked in how happy and comfortable I was feeling, until...

"You love her! What happened to all the times you said you loved me?! I'm carrying your child!" Tasha cried. I jumped at the sentence. Dimitri turned silently and retorted

" I don't love you Tasha. I never have and I never will. We both know that that child isn't mine and Jack isn't mine either."

"I loved you." Tasha whispered, and I almost felt sorry for her until I remembered that her happiness brought me sadness and I would pick my happiness over hers any day. That was me being selfish

"We know you didn't. Now go. Don't disturb me and my future fiancee." Tasha's lip quivered but she turned and walked away.

Dimitri turned back to me. "Rose will you do the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes! Of course I will! I screamed.

_**I know it was an abrupt ending. But, I just really needed to finish it. I didn't want to leave it. So the end of Betrayed comes. I hoped you all enjoyed it and check my other story The Real Me. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Eashi Chand**_


End file.
